Twelve Angrier Men
by clarydarcy
Summary: A new version of Twelve Angry Men that is more in tuned with the individual characters. This story centers around Juror 4, Clayton Darcy, showing the case mostly though his view point. Clayton has a secret and of course all secrets are found out eventually. But, his secret his unveiled by someone least expected.
1. Chapter 1

Characters:

Foreman of the Jury: Elias Murphy

Self-serving, power-hungry, small, petty, force-fully formal and dim-witted.

Fat, looks like Robert Hardy just maybe 5-10 yrs. younger

Juror No. Two: Walter Hemway

Meek, easily swayed, hesitant, quiet

Usually slumped over, very quiet, small presence, around 32 years old, dark brown hair, small brown eyes, slightly mussed up suit

Juror No. Three: Hubert Collins

Really mean, forceful, prejudiced, heavily opinionated, angriest man, just don't like him

Lucius Malfoy like character, blond, with dark onyx eyes, big-sturdy built

Juror No. Four: Clayton Darcy

Coolest person on the jury, wealth, of position, eloquent speaker, knowledgeable of the case and has a secret

a very handsome, strong-built, dark brown hair, with dark blue eyes, mr. darcy personality; looks like colin o'donoghue

Juror No. Five: Lincoln Hayes

Naive, very frightened young man, takes the case seriously but finds it hard to speak up

Looks like Lincoln Campbell from Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D., dark blond hair, blue eyes, lithe build

Juror No. Six: Wesley Price

Honest but dim-witted, fairly quiet, arrives to decisions carefully and slowly

Around the age of mid-thirties, dark hair and eyes looks like James Lafferty

Juror No. Seven: Sidney Morris

Loud, flashy, bully cowardly, feels he has better things to do

In looks he is Seth Rogan, a little on the chubby side with the curly dark hair

Juror No. Eight: Fitzwilliam "Fitz"Morgan

quiet, thoughtful, gentle, truthful and truth seeking, compassionate, and wants to see justice

Combination of Remus Lupin, James Potter, and Sirius Black in character, he looks like Douglas Booth. Gentle and kind nature, along with mischievousness, and cunning wit.

Juror No. Nine: Arthur Moore

Mild, gentle old-man, he is going to be a voice of gentle reason and wisdom

A cute gentle face, grey whitening hair, salt and pepper like hair, grey wisdom eyes,

Juror No. Ten: Vincent Burr

Angry, bitter man, with antagonistic and bigoted views. No real morals or values

A fat man, a receding hairline, a big mustache, and no neck. Looks like Vernon Dursley. Late-40s

Juror No. Eleven: Luca Adessi

Humble, justice-seeking, speaks with an Italian accent, nice person overall

Dark brown hair, olive-tanish skin, a pretty moderate italian accent, lithe build, green-hazel eyes

Juror No. Twelve: Patrick Hughes

Superficial, snobby, too pronounced, a try-hard

In his mid thirties, with a thicker build but not fat, brown eyes, blond hair

The Guard: Georgiana "Georgie" Butler

Really pretty, dedicated to her job, has the skill of the Black Widow, independent, coolest person

Red head, hazel eyes, very pretty, strong, contributor to some parts of the jury's decision inadvertently

The Boy on Trial: Daniel Ward


	2. Chapter 2

Act 1: Chapter 1

The room was a comfortable size Clayton noted as he glanced around from right outside the door of the jury room. _Large enough for twelve men of different walks of life to eventually have a brawl over the ultimate decision,_ he thought sarcastically. Clayton tuned out his own thoughts to listen to the judge go through the formalities with all of the jurors present.

"Murder in the first degree... premeditated homicide … is the most serious charge tried in our criminal courts. You have heard a long and complex case, gentlemen, and it is now your duty to sit down to try and separate the facts from the fancy. One man is dead. The life of another is at stake. If there is reasonable doubt in your minds as to the guilt of the accused―then you must declare him not guilty. If―however―there is no reasonable doubt, then he must be found guilty. Whichever way you decide, the verdict must be unanimous. I urge you to deliberate honestly and thoughtfully. You are faced with a grave responsibility. Thank you, gentleman."

 _Way to keep it light Mr. Judge, and good luck trying to get all these guys to agree on one thing._

In a somewhat orderly manner the jurors made their way towards the conference table. They seated themselves in numbered order, apparently name tags were not judicially savvy. It was then the door opened, it seemed like forever before the person who had opened the door entered. Who the men in the room thought the person entering was, none of them could have anticipated who actually made their entrance through the door. In walked a five foot six redhead, hair tied in a long ponytail, adorned in a black blouse, black trench coat, black pants, and black high heel boots. The heels clipped and clopped as the new addition to the room strided across the length of the room; then turned and faced the gentlemen of the jury.

"Good morning, gentleman. My name is Georgie Butler, I am the guard that will be stationed here to bring you in evidence needed or to help you with anything pertaining to the case. What I say however cannot and must not influence your final verdict. I am also here to monitor your behavior, prevent any fights that may break out, etc. Any questions?" Georgie said all this in authoritative, and commanding tone that didn't leave room for questions.

 _Well this is new….. and very welcome._ Clayton's opinion however was not shared with most of the other jurors.

"A woman? As a guard!?" Juror number three guffawed. "How hilarious. What are going to do, darling? Wag your finger at me saying I've been a bad boy?!" At this point he had circled his way around the table with a smug look on his face; he took a mocking stance within less than two feet of her. For her part Georgie was quite composed; she hadn't moved an inch. She looked slightly up at Judge number three and gave him a small smirk. Then a split second later she had turned around, took Three's arm and flipped him over onto his behind. She then propped him into a kneeling position and had his head poised to snap in her very hands.

"I would watch your mouth, Mr. Collins. You may just bite off more than you can chew." She said quite serenely. With that she released him. Juror Three wasted no time scampering off the floor, and into his given seat. He kept glancing back at Georgie as if she were some kind of vicious beast. He looked on in nervousness at the locked door; and of course the keys are always with the guard. All jurors bar Jurors Nine and Eight were all looking at Georgie in pure astonishment. Clayton merely looked at her appraisingly, if not with a bit of amusement.

Georgiana for her part was very puzzled with Juror 4.

 _Isn't this the guy who was nearly eliminated from the panel. I think his name is Claude or Cliffton. I don't know anymore, Collins got me into too much of a frenzy. I hope Marshall doesn't hear about that. Then again he'll probably laugh it off if he's in a good mood._ Georgie shook her head and took her place in the opposite corner of the room.

The foreman, Elias Murphy, finally regained his composure and started to speak, "Well then, um, thank you Miss, um, Butler." He continued in a grander voice. "Alright, gentleman! We know what we are here for. Let's first take an initial vote to see where we all stand. (Indicates Juror 12; Patrick Hughes). You down at the end! Yes, you! Number Twelve. What is your name, good sir? We shall start the voting at the end and work our way to the top.¨ Murphy (Foreman) pulled a pen and paper to write the votes.

¨My name is Patrick Hughes,¨ Hughes said self-importantly. ¨I believe the adolescent was most definitely guilty. It was clearly present on his low-life of a face.¨ With an uncomfortable grimace Murphy wrote down the answer.

"Alrighty, thank you, Mr. Hughes. Next. But as you do, just introduce yourself with your name so we know who's-who." Murphy prompted. Juror Eleven began to speak.

"Hello, my name is Luca Adessi," Adessi (Eleven) spoke a pretty thick Italian accent, in a humble tone. "I believe the boy is guilty."

"Vincent Burr," Burr (Ten) grunted in a gruff voice. And then snarled, "Guilty."

"Arthur Moore," The old man (Nine) spoke in a modest fashion. "Unfortunately, I also believe the boy to be guilty."

 _Okay, this definitely not looking good. If I reveal myself now, all will fall to naught._ Clayton's head was spinning, and anxiety was starting to build up inside him.

Meanwhile on the opposite of the room, Georgiana's thoughts were a whirlwind in her head as well. _Oh, poor Daniel. I never really thought he was guilty. He really doesn't seem the type to kill his own father. These men don't seem to have the same opinion, though. Not that my opinion means a thing in_ _ **this**_ _room._ She scanned the faces of the rest of the panel and saw Juror Eleven in a state of discomfort, but it was hard to catch. _I wonder what's got him so high-strung. I really need to ascertain his name. Well, I'll find out soon enough._ The voting continued on.

"My name is Fitzwilliam Morgan. "Fitz" will do just fine though," Fitz (Eight) articulated in a slightly quiet, yet pleasant voice. What he said next really caught everyone off guard. "I hate to disagree with you gentleman, but I do not believe the young adolescent is guilty." Several mens' eyes popped out, and their eyebrows reached exponential heights.

 _Thank the Good Lord!_ Clayton let out a minute sigh, barely sighted by an unattentive eye, in relief. _God bless this man! I may yet be able to get Daniel acquitted._

"Alright, then that is four 'guilty' and one 'not guilty'. Let's continue.¨ Murphy tried to re-instill order.

Juror Seven picked up the vote and began his piece, ¨My name is Morris, Sidney Morris,¨ Morris said with a very blasé attitude. ¨The boy is guilty, nothing more to it.¨

¨Wesley Price, I believe him to be guilty,¨ Wesley (Seven) said quietly and slowly.

¨Um-I-uh- my name is Lincoln Hayes,¨ At this point he looked as if he was gulping down his nerves. ¨I-um-think he's guilty.¨

 _Why are all these guys so weak and gullible? They're probably just agreeing with each other to make this simple! Do they not realize they are sending off a child to death!_ Clayton's thoughts and anger at the other jurors increased with every single 'guilty' vote. His usual easy, witty demeanor was quickly diminishing, leaving an irrational mind that was about to give these so-called jurors a piece of his mind. It was now Clayton's turn, within seconds he schooled his facial expression of nonchalance and aristocratic haughtiness.

"Well, gentlemen…" Clayton prompted the panel. "My name is Clayton Darcy, and I agree with most of you. I also believe him to be guilty." As he said the words he couldn't help but feel that he betrayed Daniel but, he knew this was the only way to get him acquitted. And if it came to him, that he would have to stand alone against the rest of the jury….by God he would do it.

Georgiana had by now been totally forgotten by the men, it was exactly how she had planned it. However, her thoughts were captivated by one specific juror. _Clayton,_ she was now sure of his name after he just disclosed it, _I honestly thought he was honestly different from the rest of these idiots. Fitz can't win over the entire jury on his own._

The intro plus voting continued on after Clayton with Juror Three, he started in with a very strong, control. ¨My name is Hubert Collins and the boy is without a doubt guilty. Don't know why we are still even debating it with only one person he's not guilty.¨ No one really dignified his question, rhetorical or not, with an answer. With the silence lingering in the room, Juror Two bulldozed through it and began his piece.

¨My name is Walter Hemway, and I vote guilty.¨ He said this all in a quick succession. Murphy, the foreman, quickly penned in the second to last juror's vote before speaking aloud his own.

¨Alright, if you don't already remember my name, or if you have forgotten it, it's Elias Murphy. And, I have to agree with the majority of all of you.¨ He paused for a dramatic pause. _What a snobbish prat! Danny would have called him a (insert profanity here)._ Clayton's thoughts had raged. Murphy finally recommenced his speech. ¨The boy...is…..guilty.¨ _Okay, so I have a lot of ground to cover. I have to inconspicuously, without revealing myself, convince all these jurors to give Daniel an acquittal. When I originally thought up this plan at least a few more people would have thought Daniel 'not guilty'. Much work to do about nothing._ He ended his thoughts in a sarcastic manner.

End of Chapter 1


End file.
